


Sorcerers of Sanderly Place

by HiddenDreamer67



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brotherly Analogical - Freeform, Human!Thomas, M/M, Vampires, Wizard!Logan, coffee shop AU, i guess because they work at coffee shops, oh also roman is british, vampire!patton - Freeform, werewolf!roman, werewolves eventually, wizard!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Logan and Virgil are brothers in a wizarding family that owns a coffee shop, ‘The Average Joe’. Unfortunately, one morning Virgil’s friend Thomas brings news of a rival coffee shop, ‘Coffin Cup’, opening down the street. Logan is sent to investigate and catches the eye of the fang-tastic worker, Patton. Later on Virgil manages can't help but fall for the puppy dog eyes the dashing exchange student Roman keeps shooting his way.





	Sorcerers of Sanderly Place

Logan Baker often received jests at school alluding to the fact his last name must be an indication of his career path. While it was true that his family ran a coffee shop that doubled as a bakery, if Logan’s surname were truly an indicator of his future his name would read “Logan Expert of the Arcane Arts”. You see, the Baker family held a treasured secret that both of their sons were wizards, soon to compete for who would hold the family wizard title once they came of age.

“Virgil, I need you to cover register.” Logan called over, focused on kneading a large loaf of bread. Idly he began to calculate how quickly he could complete such a task with his wand, but spell-casting in the shop was forbidden due to all the mortal customers.

“No can do.” Virgil called back, still hidden in the back room.

“Virgil.” Logan sighed irritably, looking back at the doorway.

“I would rather die.” Virgil continued to be dramatic.

“Virgil, I understand that socialization makes you uncomfortable, but I need assistance.” Logan insisted.

“It’s not _that_.” Virgil muttered.

“Is this about your hair?” Logan said, recalling the events of the evening prior. “I assure you, no patron will take note of your blunder.”

Virgil let out a moan, coming into view. The tips of his hair were dyed a vibrant purple, a consequence of some potion making gone wrong. Virgil’s spells and concoctions often became too powerful when he was upset and would quickly overwhelm him in practice.

The bell dinged, indicating the arrival of their first customer. “Hey, I like your hair, Virgil!” Thomas greeted, his smile pausing when Virgil just let out another moan.

“It was the after effect of a failed potion.” Logan explained, hearing Thomas give off a snort. There was no danger in discussing magic with Thomas, as the mortal had been in the know ever since his life was put at risk due to Virgil’s miscalculated spells. With Thomas as the only occupant of the shop currently, they were able to speak freely.

“Where is everyone, anyways?” Virgil seemed to notice the abnormally empty dining area as well.

“You two haven’t heard?” Thomas watched the Baker brothers shake their heads. “There’s a new café opening up down the street. I guess everybody just wanted to see what all the hype is about… but uh, don’t worry! I’ll still be here as your loyal customer.”

“And only customer.” Virgil gave a smirk, already starting on his best friend’s drink.

“Do you truly think they will be viable competition?” Logan asked, setting aside his task.

“Well, uh… I’m not sure.” Thomas shrugged. “It seemed kinda creepy to me, so I didn’t go in. It’s all dark, and the windows are covered up, and it’s shaped like some sort of medieval castle thing. It’s called ‘ _Coffin Cup’_ for pete’s sake.”

“I love it.” Virgil grinned, spraying some whipped cream onto Thomas’ beverage.

“I implore you to be less fond of our direct rival residing down the road.” Logan gave a small frown.

“Maybe you two could check it out?” Thomas suggested. “I mean, I’m sure everybody will be back here tomorrow, but-“

“Yes.” Virgil agreed immediately, looking ready to vault over the counter.

“Virgil, register.” Logan pointed sternly to the machine.

“Logan, no one is here.” Virgil groaned.

“Thomas is here.” Logan countered, hanging up his apron. “And you must be available should anyone else arrive.”

“You suck, you know that?” Virgil gave him a half-hearted glare.

“I will be cautious.” Logan gave him a wave. “Prepare for my eminent return.” With this last greeting, Logan left ‘ _The Average Joe_ ’ and headed down the familiar stone path. He had indeed heard that a similar business might be arriving soon, but Logan had suspected it would take longer to arrive. It certainly wouldn’t do to be practicing magic on the streets should they be run out of business; the brothers needed their cover to thrive on the mortal side of things.

 _Coffin Cup_ was just as one might imagine a shop with such a name would appear- as Thomas had described, the entire location had a certain foreboding atmosphere. The outside was painted a light grey, with the shop’s name written in red paint in a manner that Logan suspected was meant to resemble human blood. It was a poor imitation, far cheesier than expected. The windows were covered in black curtains that had white bats on the fabric. Looking closer, Logan could see the fabric was secured into place, so customers could not let in the sun.

Despite its macabre and childish appearance, the place was packed. It took Logan a careful amount of elbowing to enter the shop, trying to remain discrete as he stood near the back reading off items from the menu. These items fit the theme too, with such delectables as ‘blood bites’ and ‘the count’s croissants’. There was also a sign on the wall detailing ‘fang-ly friendly service for over three centuries!’ Logan wasn’t certain which part of this he loathed more- the fact that it was clearly a poor cover up for a vampire coven, or the atrocious overuse of puns.

“Welcome to the Coffin Cup!” Logan jumped, startled when a young man to his right spoke up. Had he been standing there in the shadows all this time? Logan looked him up and down, taking in his appearance. He wore a light blue polo and khakis, with a grey sweater vest tied around his neck. Logan took note of his skin, which despite being pale was nowhere near as white as Logan would imagine for a member of the undead. Despite his greeting, this man was clearly not dressed like the other gothly vamps working the register.

“Your sign is a lie.” Logan said the first thing that popped into his head.

The vampire tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy. “Pardon?”

“Your sign indicates quality service for over three centuries.” Logan explained, pointing at the sign. “Your establishment only opened today.”

“Well, _this_ location has only been open for a day.” The man explained, giving Logan a smile. Logan took note of the lack of fangs- was this not a vampire then? Perhaps his greeting had only been to indicate his enthusiasm for this location and he was a potential patron just like Logan himself.

“I’m Patton Von-Harte. This is my family’s business.” He continued, dispelling Logan’s patron theory. “We decided to expand to New York recently. Figured ‘the city that never sleeps’ is a good location for us.”

“Because of the nocturnal nature of your species.” Logan noted.

Patton blinked. “Well, actually I meant for coffee shop owners. Although I’m sure you already knew that. You’re one of the Baker boys, right?”

“Ah, yes, Logan Baker. How did you-?”

“I may have scoped out the competition myself.” Patton gave a small giggle. “That, and you already reek of coffee.” The vampire leaned closer, dropping his voice to a whisper. “ _and magic._ ”

Logan froze, glancing around to make sure nobody had overheard them. Thankfully, the mortals seemed preoccupied with their morning caffeine to bother eavesdropping.

“Perhaps we should take this conversation outside.” Logan said, valuing privacy, but he only received a snort in response.

“It’s midday, Logan.” The vampire reminded him, and Logan felt embarrassed for his suggestion. He had neglected the fact a vampire would turn to dust in sunlight; no wonder there were precautions taken to ensure the windows stayed covered. “It’s alright, we can go up to my room.”

With a hand offered to him, Logan hesitated. He was once again reminded of the fact that he was standing amid a vampire coven, and now one of the monsters was offering to take him into its lair. Logan only had a brief knowledge of the monster realm and knew that these bloodthirsty beasts could be quite dangerous. If Logan had any sort of common sense, he would hightail it out of here and contact the wizarding authorities.

“It’s alright.” Patton teased. “I don’t bite.”

Logan looked into Patton’s eyes, surprised to see they appeared almost hesitant. It seemed as though Patton was just as nervous about Logan rejecting Patton’s offer as Logan was to accept it in the first place. Logan thought he read a myth once that detailed the ability for vampires to enchant their prey, and a subject need only look into their eyes to fall victim to their charm. Looking at Patton, Logan could not verify the magical origins of such a claim, but he could state for certain that Patton had indeed put him under some figurative spell.

Logan took Patton’s hand, watching the vampire’s eyes light up in excitement. Logan found his bubbly attitude to be contagious, giving a shy smile as Patton tugged him along through the crowd towards a spiral staircase leading down into the basement.

As they traveled further down into the darkness, Logan hoped Patton was telling the truth about biting.


End file.
